Years of Silence
by n1ghtw-ng
Summary: Zatanna never thought she could have a way with words until she picked up a pen and started writing to her absent father. She tells him about the good and bad, the highs and lows, and the life she lives following his sacrifice. [with a sprinkle of chalant]
1. Letter One

**hello my lovely readers! this is my newest fic! zee's feelings after her dad left always made me curious so i thought i'd write them in what i think she might feel**

 **this is the first of six letters i plan on posting**

 **also chalant and spitfire mentioned in this, jsyk**

 **reviews are majorly appreciated!**

 **disclaimer:**

 **i don't own young justice**

* * *

 **November 2011 - Letter One**

Fifteen year old Zatanna Zatara sat on her bed, her hands digging through an old school backpack to pull out the best pen she owned. She'd misplaced so many things after her move in, she was relieved when she found the writing utensil that once belonged to her father. She grabbed the newly purchased notebook off of her nightstand and placed it on her desk. Pulling out the black executive chair she plopped down, hit shuffle on her iTunes and opened the notebook to the first empty page.

She sat for a minute with the pen tapping the table, scrunching her nose. She was thinking.

Clicking the pen to reveal its ballpoint she dated the top of the page and began to write...

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Can you believe it's been a year? I know I can't. I still have so many questions running through my head it's ridiculous. I was talking to Black Canary during my therapy session (which became mandatory after what happened) and telling her how I'm still not a hundred percent okay after what happened. It's hard to admit sometimes but I get this feeling I can tell her anything. She's almost like a mom to me, you know? Anyway, she recommended that I get a notebook and start to write to you. It's like what people do when they're angry, except instead of throwing away the letter it'll stay in this notebook. So here goes nothing, I suppose._

 _Since you left, I've joined the team. I really didn't go on that many missions at the beginning, I was more focused on doing things for the League. Now missions are more regular but the League still has them as my top priority. Figures. It took awhile for me to clear my head and sort myself out after what happened. But while sorting myself out I was able to learn so much. Black Canary said my powers have gotten much stronger in the last year. I find it hard to believe, I guess I don't notice. I just cast spells as I learn them._

 _I've grown a lot closer to Artemis and M'gann. They've shown me what real friends are. M'gann is probably the sweetest girl I've met and Arty is the closest thing I'll ever have to a sister. You'd love them Dad, they're the kind of friends you'd always hoped I would have. I haven't had someone like that since I was in elementary school. You and I lived in Manhattan and I was friends with the one girl, what was her name? Kenzie? Her mom thought we were some crazy gypsy family, remember that? She banned us from hanging out because of the time you teleported us from Joker when Batman was in town and Kenzie kept talking about magic and spells. Wow, that was so long ago. It's crazy how time flies, isn't it?_

 _Speaking of Batman, the Team helped him and the rest of the Justice League save the world. How insane is that? We stopped the Light, at least, from what we understand we did, and things are finally settling down as much as they would in a world full of villains and heroes. Routines have reformed and I've finally got one of my own._

 _I've started patrolling Gotham with Robin. Batman told me that it was time I started to take to a city. Gotham was a good place to start. It's a regular thing now and honestly I wouldn't trade it for the world. Robin and I are always so in sync. He has my back and I have his. When we fight together we don't even need to talk because we're just on the same page. I know you're probably rolling your eyes because Robin's a boy and boys are no good and so on and so forth but Dad here me out, okay? He isn't like all those boys who tried taking me to dances or on dates. He has a heart. I can tell him anything too. I don't know who he really is, everyone just refers to him as Robin. He's very mysterious but I guess that isn't a bad thing, right? Oh god now I'm telling you about my crush on the Boy Wonder. If you actually read these I'd be grounded for weeks on end. You'd probably ground me for life if you found out I kissed him on New Years. Whoops. Sorry Dad!_

 _I had to try your locator spell awhile ago, and that was scary. I couldn't comprehend that I had to start taking your place as the magician. Your spells take so much time to prep for, I honestly can't focus enough to cast one for very long. You never got around to teaching me the key to focusing solely on one spell. I tried my best to cast it like you would, but it took so much out of me. I need to start focusing on more spells. I might try to go to our apartment in the city and get some of your spell books. I've been toying with the idea for a few months now. The only thing stopping me is my mind. I don't know if I'm ready to go back there alone, not yet._

 _Robin suggested I try talking to Doctor Fate to see if he'll let you out so we can talk. He, along with Arty and Black Canary, know how much I truly miss you and how miserable I am without you. I doubt Fate would, he doesn't like to be bothered with petty children. Sometimes I can't tell if he likes me or not. Maybe one day, if I ever get the chance to prove to him that I'm more than just some girl who is a shadow of the great Giovanni Zatara._

 _I'd kill for a hug from you Dad, or to hear your voice tell me stories about you and mom. It's so strange seeing your body function with movements that are so foreign to your own. Also, total side note, blue and gold are so not your colors. But in all seriousness, I miss you Dad, more than I could ever admit to anyone besides myself._

 _Love your little girl,_

 _Zatanna_

 _xoxo_


	2. Letter Two

**hello all! letter two is up and ready!**

 **i'm really having a lot of fun with these, and i hope you're all enjoying reading them**

 **reviews are lovely!**

 **favorites and follows appreciated!**

 **disclaimer: i don't own young justice**

* * *

 **November 2013 - Letter Two**

 **age - 17**

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Going on three years is crazy. It's three years too long. Can you believe I made it? Sometimes I'm in awe I've made it this far and I'm doing alright. I think it's because I've had some pretty extraordinary friends and pseudo-family to help me get through the rough times. Especially when it gets close to the anniversary of...whatever this is. I would say death, but you're not dead. Maybe sacrifice? Yeah, I like the sound of that more. The anniversary of your sacrifice._

 _I'm going on year three being apart of the team. I don't believe I'm actually a hero. I mean not that I thought I would be a villain, but I never saw myself as a full fledged hero working side by side with the Justice League. We've done so many extraordinary things and I'm always curious to learn more. Maybe one day I'll get to be a part of the League but maybe I'm also dreaming too big. Who really knows though. Life is full of surprises._

 _I'm also still going to school! It's my senior year. That's unreal. I haven't given college too much thought, even though I can hear you telling me I should still keep a strong focus on my studies and go into a career that will benefit me in every aspect of my life and all that dad stuff you'd say. The League encourages us to keep up with our studies and I know Black Canary especially encourages it to all of us on the team. I think if I go into anything, it would be psychology, or maybe hurt majoring in something to do with performance. I've thought about going into performing like you did. People would eat that up, and ever since you had to go, so many people ask "what happened to the great Zatara?"._

 _Remember how last time I mentioned I had a crush on the Boy Wonder? Well, now we're dating. Don't ground me for this one, okay? You'd love him Dad! He's respectful, and makes me laugh and smile, and does everything you'd want and more for me. He also told me who he really was._

 _Do you remember when I was younger? And there was that awful circus accident where those acrobats was killed?_

 _That was Robin's family._

 _He was the youngest member of the Flying Grayson's. How insane is that? Now I know what you're thinking because Dick Grayson is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne and whatnot but hear me out; they're the family I've been longing for since you left. I have dinner with them almost every night. Sometimes Bruce even lets me stay over (not in the same room, of course. We usually just fall asleep on the couch watching a movie in front of everyone, don't worry, Dad)._

 _Being there is like taking a trip back in time to when you and I still called Manhattan home. Bruce said he knew you, and that you were a good man. When he asked what happened, I didn't know what to say. The story the public got for superhero you was you gave yourself to Doctor Fate to save the world. It's apparently to protect me, because if anyone knew that you had a daughter openly I would take too much heat. I've grown up enough to know I can handle it on my own but the League says otherwise. I've given up arguing with them because it's just talking in circles. Anyway, I told him you were called away on business back in Italy and he didn't question it any further. There's something about him that makes me think he knows the superhero you and not the stage magician you but I don't push the subject. You taught me that's rude._

 _The only thing I tried pushing for blew up in my face. It was so awful Dad. I felt so stupid. On my birthday I must've had a shot of courage in my coffee because I went up to the Watchtower and demanded that Doctor Fate let you out for the day. I don't know what came over me but I just thought maybe because it was my birthday and if we made a deal he would but obviously that didn't happen. He laughed at me but I stood my ground. My stubbornness always gets the best of me. I tried casting a spell to remove the helmet from your body but was met with a blast of his magic to my chest and slammed into the conference table. He told me how my magic was useless and I would never see the real you again and I lost it. I sobbed in front of him, begging for just five minutes with you. It was pathetic. I don't know what made me think he would listen but obviously he didn't. I spent the rest of the day in bed until Dick brought me some dinner. He does things like that when I'm sad._

 _I miss you every day Dad. It just keeps getting harder, especially knowing you're so close. Nobody has ever been able to fill the void left by my stupid mistake. Sometimes I wonder, what if I hadn't put on the helmet? Would you still be here? That crosses my mind so often, it's absolutely pathetic. I would hate myself more but I can hear your voice telling me that I need to keep my head up._

 _I'm trying Dad, I really am._

 _Love your little girl,_

 _Zatanna_

 _xoxo_


	3. Letter Three

**hello all! letter three is here!**

 **i hope you all enjoy! sorry this took forever.**

 **read and review! letter four will be posted (hopefully) by tuesday or wednesday!**

* * *

 **November 2015 - Letter Three**

 **age - 19**

 _Dear Dad,_

 _They say as time goes on it gets easier but I think that's a bullshit lie. The last two years have been a rollercoaster moving so fast I don't even get the chance to blink. The goods are great but the bads are killing me._

 _I guess I might as well start with the good. It took time, but I was inducted into the Justice League! I'm one of the five girls, can you believe that? Batman and Black Canary really pushed my name in there and everyone agreed I was ready. They said my skill level was almost to yours and my understanding of magic would only grow. The ceremony was a few days ago. It was gorgeous, minus all the cameras and reporters everywhere. Myself and Icon's former apprentice, Rocket, were inducted together and made the history books, being the first all girls induction ceremony. Everyone was there, even Doctor Fate. He looked so proud of me, it was so strange. It felt like it wasn't him though, like it was you standing there, clapping._

 _I decided that I want to pursue a career in stage magic, like you. I've had a few small shows already and they've been huge hits. The crowd goes crazy for anything that makes something disappear. I'll never understand that but maybe it's because I'm so used to magic spicing up everyday of my life._

 _With the money I'm earning I was able to get my own little studio apartment in Palo Alto, a few blocks away from where Artemis is living with her boyfriend Wally, or as you knew him, Kid Flash. It's a great spot for performing, people in California just adore what we do and the tips aren't bad either. I might even look into schools around here. I've really got a knack for public speaking so maybe I'll do something with that. Who knows though? It's all up in the air._

 _And that's where my good takes a screeching halt. Unexpected, abrupt, and completely throwing me off my track of feeling fine._

 _Dick and I...we went our separate ways. A few months ago he told me that he needed change and I guess that I wasn't good enough to keep constant. He didn't really elaborate on the break up much, but I didn't ask questions either (which I'm sure surprises you because I'm a nosy loud mouth most of the time). I still don't really understand why he wanted all this change, but I guess it was for the better. He isn't Robin anymore either. He dropped the name given to him by Batman to now go by Nightwing. Him and Batman, who is Bruce (which you knew), had a bit of a falling out. Dick still lives there but he and Bruce don't talk anymore. They just exist, kind of like I am now._

 _I wish I could sit here and say that I don't need him and I don't want him and I am perfectly fine but Dad, I'm not. I wasn't prepared. It never crossed my mind that I could lose someone so important to me for what feels like the millionth time in my life...Mom, then you, now him. When he left it was like I was fourteen all over again and drowning in the depression left in place of the person who vanished._

 _Dad, heartbreak sucks. I see why you never wanted me to date. Boys are no good all along. I guess I should've listened to you more about that. I know right now I'm just saying that but it genuinely feels like they all should go rot. I'm just bitter, I'll get over that, maybe._

 _After Dick left my apartment that night, all I wanted was to bury my head in your shoulder and cry. I didn't leave the house for three days, Artemis would come over and force me to eat. I was broken, as pathetic as it sounds, and it was all because of a stupid boy. Is this what it felt like when Mom left? Did you have nights where you cried? If you did I don't blame you because honestly losing someone you loves hurts more and more each time it happens. You were always so strong, Dad. I just wish I could be as strong as you. Now I don't know how much more hurt and heartbreak I can take. I'm trying my best to power through the pain and it really sucks._

 _I keep hearing your voice tell me to just keep my head up high with a smile on my face. So I do, or at least I try._

 _Love your little girl,_

 _Zatanna_

 _xoxo_


	4. Letter Four

**hey all!**

 **all the reviews motivated me to get more regular with posting!**

 **to everyone who has reviewed, guest or member, you guys rock!**

 **i hope you guys enjoy this letter! i know i had a ton of fun writing it!**

 **r &r**

 **disclaimer: i don't own young justice**

* * *

 **November 2017**

 **age - 21**

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Things are always changing and are never what they seem. Honestly you wouldn't believe everything that's happened since the last time I got to sit down and write to you. Or you would, but you might want to just put it all behind you._

 _Remember when we thought we defeated the Light? Yeah, we were wrong. They apparently had a partner, an alien species who called themselves the Reach, and planned to set the Justice League up for the destruction of Rimbor, an alien planet. They had to face an intergalactic trial on a crime they never committed. Or, well they did, but they were under mind control of the Reach._

 _Either way, we ended up defeating them, clearing the names of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, John Stewart, and Martian Manhunter. Miss Martian and Superboy are the ones we thank for that. If they hadn't gotten Icon the evidence recovered from the Reach, who knows what would have happened to the League. For now, the world is safe, and all of us are settling back into old routines._

 _We lost a good friend too, in the fight to stop the Reach's plan of destroying the world. The Flash, Impulse, and Kid Flash had to run at top speeds to reverse a bomb. In the midst of it, Kid Flash wasn't fast enough and vanished into what we think was the Speed Force. We don't know where he is or if he's alive, but everyone's spent the last year searching for him. I've tried locating him so many times but the force that he disappeared into moves too quick for our magic to even try and touch. Arty still hasn't recovered. She's so lost now, Dad. Sometimes I'm scared she'll never fully be herself again but I know it just takes time. Abandoning her identity as Artemis with the Team, she now goes by Tigress. She said that Artemis was Kid Flash's partner and it wouldn't be right to fight without him as that identity. I think it was a good idea, giving her a little closure. She deserves it more than anyone I know. I stay at her apartment a lot, watching her, because Dad, she's my best friend and would do the same for me. You taught me friends are the most important part of being a hero, and protecting them only makes you both stronger in the end._

 _When I'm not with Artemis, I'm usually at my home away from home, the Wayne manor. Yeah, you read that right. I moved in. Let me explain to you why though._

 _Bruce and Dick insisted on it. Let me tell you what happened and how I even started talking to the Boy Wonder again anyway. After the Reach's invasion, we literally bumped into each other at the League's celebration at the Watchtower. He tried talking to me out in this crowded party with lights and music and I shook my head and tried walking away. He grabbed my wrist and motioned for one of the conference rooms. At first I wanted nothing to do with him. He made me so angry. But, as dorky and girlish as it sounds, he gave me this look that made me melt._

 _So I followed him in and we shut the door. I just stared blankly at him, there was nothing I felt like I had to say. He started to talk, and very cautious at first. He didn't know what was touchy and what wasn't, he still isn't too sure. For a while I tuned it out, not wanting to hear it. It felt like he was talking in circles of apologies...but the more times he repeated it, the more times it started to really hit me. I realized that I had to get over myself, too. He was being the bigger person while I was being stubborn and stuck in teenage my mindset. We both grew up and after everything I think that was what we needed to bring us back together._

 _I wasn't quick to fall back in love with him, he had to earn it. It was difficult for me to even hold a conversation with him, let alone want to always be around him. We had to ease into it one day at a time. Getting my trust back was a lot of work on his part. Sometimes he still spends a good twenty minutes to get me to even look in his direction._

 _Once we got back together, Bruce told me there was no way I would be allowed to pay for my own apartment. I told him there was no issue with me paying for it, I work all the time but he said he made a promise to someone I love that he would take care of me no matter how much I denied his help._

 _Gee, I wonder who that was._

 _I'm kind of an honorary Bat Family member now. It's so weird. Gotham's protected by Nightwing, Robin, Batman, Batgirl, and Zatanna. Oh, and the occasional Catwoman, when she's being nice. Dick and I are certain her and Bruce have a thing outside of the uniform. We just can't figure out who she really is. I've got my bets on this woman he hired as his secretary, Selina. She's gorgeous and totally has him wrapped around her finger. They go out all the time for dinner and sometimes Dick and I even tag along. It's strange, but I've really settled into this new routine._

 _Living in a house with people again really makes me remember why I love family so much. We have holidays together, spending time with one another. I've grown to know what having siblings is like. Batgirl, Barbara, has become the closest thing I'll ever have to a sister (besides Arty, but you already knew that). And Tim is like the little brother I always pestered you and mom about! Dick says I fit right in and honestly, I think you'd find a good place here too. I may have a newly defined life Dad, but you're always on my mind. I miss you like crazy and I hope you're doing fine._

 _Love your little girl,_

 _Zatanna_

 _xoxo_


	5. Letter Five

**hey guys! time for an updateeeeee!**

 **this is by far my favorite letter. i teared up writing it, not even going to lie.**

 **i wanted to give a huge thank you to every single person who's reviewed and to the guest who requested something, i would love to write that eventually! :)**

 **i hope you guys enjoy the latest letter in _years of silence!_**

* * *

 **November 2019 - Letter Five**

 **age- 23**

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Nine years and counting without you. Where does the time go?_

 _What do you want to hear about first? League life or personal?_

 _I don't think you have a preference so I'll just start with League._

 _I've been named second in command next to Black Canary. How insane is that? I spend a lot of time watching over the Team, kind of like she did. It's a lot of fun, really, they all have so much to offer. They've got the drive I had when I was their age. Seeing their passion for saving the world really kick in when it has to just makes me hope that if one day I decide to have a kid, they're the same way._

 _Nightwing, Aqualad, Tigress, Miss Martian, and Superboy have all officially been inducted into the Justice League. Except they have formed their own sub team in the League, the name still pending. I've been offered a position there as the sixth member, and I'm considering taking it. I can still watch over the team, but I wouldn't be able to take over the actual Justice League. Which in all honesty is fine with me, I don't think I would ever want to do that. It would be so much responsibility and stress. I can barely get up some days, let alone be in charge of a league for the galaxy's best superheroes. But that's all just a twinkle in the sky, let's talk about something else._

 _There's something really big I've got to tell you, Dad...I just don't know how to say it...I might as well be blunt so here it goes..._

 _Dick and I are engaged! Surprise! You have an almost son-in-law!_

 _He took me out for Chinese food, our favorite, and we were just sitting in the little booth of the restaurant and I cracked open my fortune cookie because you know how much those dumb things mean to me, and the fortune read "roses are red, Zatanna, you're pretty, i love you lots, so let's get married."_

 _So at first, I choked on my laughter because the poem was a slant rhyme. The look on his face was absolutely priceless, Dad. He went into this "deer in the headlights" look, panicked and all. He even told me if this was too sudden that we could wait and I just laughed harder. I cried a little bit and just hugged him. He apologized for not getting down on one knee and just casually slid the ring out of his pocket and onto the table. Let me tell you dad it's just as gorgeous as the one mom used to wear. It's subtle, but it has a light blue stone in the center, I think it's a blue diamond (not that that matters). It has two smaller black stones on the outside, which make the blue pop out more._

 _We haven't picked out a date yet, but we're thinking maybe March or April. Bruce said it's literally whatever we'd like, his and Selina's gift to us is the wedding. Oh yeah, they got married last year. We were right, she is Catwoman._

 _But anyway, they said whatever we want, we can have. I know we aren't going to have some huge, extravagant wedding with hundreds of people, but what we have will be done nice. I think I want a lace dress, too. Something that flows, kinda dramatic, but loose fit and free, you know? God I feel like I'm seven again and playing those dumb wedding games with my friends at sleepovers. Except now it's all too real. Arty is going to be my maid of honor, and M'gann, Cassie (Wonder Girl), Dinah and Babs are going to be my bridal party. If Wally were here, he'd be Dick's best man. I think it might be Tim though, with Kaldur (Aqualad), Conner (Superboy), Roy (Speedy/Arsenal), and Bart (Impulse) as his groomsmen. But who knows, honestly._

 _Bruce also told me he would walk me down the aisle. That really touched me. You'd think I'm crazy but I was so nervous about that. Constantly I was thinking about who would be the person to walk me down the isle and be the one to give me away and share my last real daddy-daughter dance with. I told him that would mean the world to me because since you left, he's the closest thing I've got to a dad. I dream about Fate letting you out, just for the day, but right now Doctor Fate is off world and nobody knows when he'll be back. I know you'll be there with Bruce, holding my hand and giving me away to Dick. You'd give him the 'if you hurt my daughter I'll put you in another dimension' look. And you'll be there when it's time for our first dance, watching with a sparkle in your eye. And you'd laugh and smile and maybe, just maybe, tear up a little. You'll just always be there, I know it._

 _I still cry sometimes. Actually, I cry a lot. It's gotten to the point of almost ten years and I can't handle it mentally or physically or emotionally. Dick's comforted me so many times, it's probably unhealthy. We talked about seeing the League's psychologist but I don't want to. Time heals wounds and I'm holding on for dear life that eventually the cuts will scab over and fade away and I can smile instead of cry at your memory._

 _I love you Dad, and I always smile because I know that you're always sending your love back to me, too. You'll have the spot next to me at our table, okay? I promise. Just promise to be there on my big day?_

 _Love your little girl,_

 _Zatanna_

 _xoxo_


	6. Letter Six

**sad to say this is the last chapter of** ** _years of silence :(_**

 **however i had so so so much fun writing this and i really hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **i'll be posting some new oneshots soon so be on the look out!**

 **shout out to everyone who reviewed! this last chapter is for you!**

 **read and review!**

 **fave and follow!**

* * *

 **November 2021 - Letter Six**

 **age - 25**

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Double digits now. It's finally really setting in that it's been over ten years since I've heard your voice, hugged you, laughed with you..._

 _I'm already getting teary eyed. Wow Zee, pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. And I know, I know, you'd tell me it's not pathetic because emotions are a natural part of a growing girl and then we'd laugh as I roll my eyes at you._

 _Sometimes I wish I could go back to that, those days. Other times, most days actually, I'm really happy with where I am and what's happening in my life._

 _Dick and I had our wedding April 27th, 2020. It was gorgeous out, and we had it on a small beach in Palo Alto which was set aside for us (per Bruce's request). My dress had lace over the white fabric on top and it had a black ribbon tied around my waist and it just flowed. I felt really free in it, is that weird? And I put my hair up in this ponytail thing that M'gann learned how to do. So she did it for me, and Arty took care of the makeup. She also gave me this gorgeous silver locket with our pictures in one side and the other saying best friends forever. It literally made me start crying. I've never been happier to have a best friend Dad. If you could've gotten to know her she'd be like another daughter to you._

 _The entire League attended our wedding, along with all the sidekicks (I hate calling them that). Everyone was so official and dressed up. I didn't believe it. The ceremony was amazing, and Bruce has definitely become the best father-in-law. He also gave me a little something. It belonged to his mother; a thin silver bracelet with a pale pink rose charm hanging off of the one side. He said it belonged to her mother, and had been passed down. So he said I'm the next in line for it and I kept crying. They've made me feel like I belong somewhere now, Dad. I haven't felt that way since you left. Not even with the team. This is the first time I remember truly feeling like I belonged with a family._

 _For our honeymoon, Dick didn't tell me where we were going. He had my stuff packed for me and I was taken to the airport clueless. It turned out he did a little digging and surprised me with a trip to Italy. He also took the liberty to get in contact with Nona and Nonno. I talked to them every so often over the years but I didn't want them involved with any of this hero business. I mean I know that Nona was a sorceress and all but still, she wasn't ever involved in a league like we were. Regardless, we stayed with them in Venice for a few days and they got to know Dick. Nona fed him so much I'm pretty sure he gained a few pounds, and Nonno was quiet as usual, but very happy to see that I found someone like Dick. Nona also gave me a key and told me it was for the apartment in New York. She said you had her hold onto it until I was of age to go through and get whatever I needed or wanted. It makes me wonder, did you always know something could happen to you?_

 _Regardless, we went to Rome after our visit with them and did the whole tourist thing. It was a total blast (I'll include a few pictures, don't worry). We stayed at this super elite hotel for a week and explored and did the cheesy moped ride through the city and had a picnic at Pisa. We went to museums and stargazed and just honestly, had the time of our lives. We were there for a week and a half, then flew back home to Gotham to pack our things and move into our new apartment._

 _We went to Manhattan and Dick and I cleared out what I wanted of yours and my stuff I couldn't bring to the Cave. We decided that because it was there, we could just live in the apartment until we were ready to venture out more. We're still here. We updated everything, but kept your bedroom the same. I refused to tamper with any of it. Except when I was cleaning, I discovered a box with my name on it in this really pretty cursive handwriting. I dusted it off and opened it and there were letters that all had "open when..." and a certain situation written on them. I read a few of them, meant for teenage me, and realized they were from mom. She wrote me, kind of like how I'm writing you. I didn't know what to make of it. She had over twenty letters written and now they're one of my most prized possessions. It really helped me connect with her. For the first time in my life, I felt like I had a mom. Dad she has the most gorgeous handwriting and this way with words...I cry every single time I read one of her letters._

 _So everything was all fine and dandy until July of this year. I was up at the Watchtower with Dinah and Cassie going over this new whatever it was, when I passed out. They called Dick and he came and picked me up and took me to the ER. He was panicking more than I was, Dad. I passed out, woke up, and just felt kind of sick. I figured that I had the flu or something because that's just my luck._

 _It turns out, and I don't know how I didn't notice this sooner, I'm pregnant! You're going to be a Nonno yourself! So the doctor told me I was almost a month along and he didn't know why it took me so long to actually start to feel the symptoms. So he ran some tests and told me to come back in a few months, maybe an ultrasound would do me good._

 _The months go by and Dick and I go back in late October for our appointment and it turns out that I'm having twins! Can you believe that?! Twins! Not one, but two babies! We don't know the genders yet, but I'm very excited but also extremely nervous. I'm hoping one boy and one girl. Names wise, the boy would be Jason Giovanni and the girl would be Estela Mary. Dick thought of the one for a girl and I thought of the boy one. What do you think? I adore them honestly, so I hope it works out._

 _Due to the whole pregnancy thing I'm on a leave from the League...again. They don't want anything to happen to these babies, so let's hope there isn't an alien invasion during the next however many months I have left. I'm going to tell them so many stories about how their grandparents, the great Giovanni and Sindella Zatara, made some of the greatest sacrifices anyone could make. They'll need to know that you love them just as much as Bruce and Selina do._

 _I promise I'll keep writing Dad, and I'll start including pictures too! This has become fun, over the years, and I've always enjoyed getting to tell you the highlights of what's been going on in the world and in my life. It's a good way to cope. Dick just found out I've been doing this for all these years and was surprised I never told anyone about it. I thought this was more personal than anything. Nobody but me has read these. Maybe I'll give them to Doctor Fate to read, so that you can read them through his eyes because I know you're still in there, somewhere, surviving._

 _I love you more than anything Dad. I never got the chance to thank you for raising me right at a young age, on your own. You made the best mom/dad a magician girl could ever ask for. I'll write soon, I pinky swear!_

 _Love your (not so) little girl,_

 _Zatanna_

 _xoxo_


	7. New Idea

**hey all! i know, not a new chapter...BUUUUUUUUT I HAVE AN IDEA!**

 **i was kind of thinking about possibly doing another version of this?**

 **however, it'd be about dick writing to his parents. so basically swap zatanna's point of view for dick's and zatara for mary and john grayson!**

 **it'd have the exact same time gaps as YOS did, as well as the same plot line, just everything is from dick's perspective.**

 **thoughts? opinions? suggestions?**

 **post a review here or send me a message! it'd be awesome to get some feedback from you guys!**

 **~ kiers**


End file.
